


Duty Before All

by tinkertoysdamn



Series: Dutyverse [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Identity Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkertoysdamn/pseuds/tinkertoysdamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Miserables <a href="http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/9761.html?thread=399137#t399137">kink meme response</a>.  Javert and M. Madeleine have an interesting relationship.  Too bad Madeleine is really a criminal.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty Before All

**Author's Note:**

>   Seriously, I haven't written anything in forever and I see the "Les Miserables" movie with that _one damn scene_ and it's all over

The knock on the door roused Javert from his well-deserved rest.  The disposition had gone well and the Inspector was looking forward to getting on with the rest of his life 

He climbed out of bed, pulling a dressing gown on around his person.  Javert always wished to appear presentable, even in the strangest of circumstances.  He opened the door to his modest rooms to reveal one of his fellow officers 

“Inspector!” the man said, giving his superior a salute 

“Yes, what is it?” Javert asked, blinking his sleep-addled eyes at the police messenger.

The other man said not another word, just handed him an envelope.  Javert read the contents with a bored expression.  What could possibly be important enough to interrupt a man in the dark hours after midnight?

The letter was simple and direct.  Mayor Madeleine has just confessed to being Jean Valjean and was to be placed under arrest immediately 

Javert stopped breathing.  It wasn’t possible.  This whole mess was supposed to be cleared up, Champmatheau was Valjean the witnesses had said so.  He had said so.

A numb creeping horror crept over Javert.  The Mayor was a man he respected, a man he trusted, a man he had let—

He had to steady his breathing and settle his stomach; the bile was wretched and crawling up his throat.  Javert let none of this show on his face; he could not show weakness in front of anyone.  “Call for four armed men and have them met me at the hospital,” Javert ordered.

“Yes, Sir.”  The messenger departed 

Javert closed his eyes, leaning his feverish forehead against the wall.  He knew he only had himself to blame for this.  The policeman in him had been suspicious of Madeleine since the moment they met.  The man was so pious, so charitable that he was almost a parody of a saint in a morality play.  But exaggerated saintliness was hardly evidence of being a convict.  No, there had been other things: Madeleine’s mysterious background, his mourning of a Bishop he hardly knew, the distinct limp that marked a man as having been in a chain gang, and then there was Madeleine’s remarkable strength.

Javert flushed as he remembered how that strength had been used to pin him down, to crush his wrists together or press bruises into the tender skin on his hips.  His fingers had been rough as well, the kind of hands and fingers forged from hard labor rather than handshakes.  Those fingers had been all over Javert, unbuttoning his uniform, skirting over his skin or spreading him open.

Mon Dieu!

He should never have accepted the Mayor’s invitation to his house.  It had started out innocently enough, just supper and light conversation.  Javert had used the opportunity to study Madeleine and still report on the state of crime in the district.  He should have known that M. Madeleine was studying him as well.

It was several weeks into these visits before Madeleine had made a move.  Javert had been commenting on a minor dispute between the wheelwright and one of the citizens when Madeleine pushed himself off his overstuffed chair into Javert’s space.  The police inspector was too startled to respond when a pair of lips closed over his.

It was not the gentle, furtive kiss of Javert’s previous lovers but something brutish and demanding.  There was as much teeth as tongue and it had taken his breath away.

“Monsieur le Maire,” Javert had tried to protest 

Madeleine had stared at his subordinate with eyes filled with terrible hunger.  “You drive me mad."

The Mayor’s arms were caging him in, braced on either side of his head.  A knee had wedged itself between his legs, parting them with frightening ease.  The Mayor had been obviously excited, the evidence of which was visible to anyone who cared to look down.  Javert had been overwhelmed, surrounded by this man of authority, a man of strength and power.  Javert had never been coquettish, he had always been direct when it came to matters of the flesh and it was all too easy to respond to a man with a similar manner.  “Then it is fortunate,” Javert had said, “that madness can be shared."

Madeleine had grinned then, an expression better suited to lion than man.  He had devoured Javert’s lips, rough hands groping at his uniform trousers.  When Javert had moved to reciprocate, his fingers fumbling at the Mayor’s shirt, Madeleine had shoved him out of the chair and unto the rug.

“Monsieur!”

The Mayor’s only response was to shove Javert onto his stomach and pull down the inspector’s trousers.  He had pressed a hand to the back of Javert’s head and uttered a single word, “Stay.”

Javert had obeyed, his head down on the rough rug as he heard Madeleine unbutton himself.  The Mayor must have been through a long period of chastity because there were no niceties to be had that evening beyond the minimum.  The salve had been cold and the fingers blunt but Javert did not mind.  He had been filled in a way he did not even know he had missed until that moment.

The Mayor took him there, right on the floor with their clothes only parted just enough to lock them together.  Madeleine had fully controlled the speed and harshness of their fucking.  He had held Javert’s hips in a grip that would stand no argument.  He thrust in and out of the younger man, driving Javert back onto his thick demanding length again and again.

Javert had panted his benedictions to the floor, his fingers clutching weakly at the rug while Madeleine had muttered obscenities too dark and low to hear.  The pressure had been almost too much to bear for Javert.  The friction of his undone uniform against his cock and Madeleine’s relentless lust nearly drove him mad 

The Inspector had gasped when Madeleine finally reached around and touched him.  It took only a few strokes for Javert’s passion to spill out onto the floor.  Madeleine had followed quickly behind, the Mayor’s seed scalding him from the inside.

It was a first encounter but it would not be the last.  A few days later Madeleine had called Javert for dinner.  This time Madeleine made Javert put on a blindfold before marching him into the bedroom, like a condemned man awaiting execution.  The Mayor had tied the Inspector’s hands together with silk and attached it to the headboard.  They had made an odd sort of love that night, Javert pinned beneath a naked man he could feel but could not see.

How many times had he and Madeleine been intimate?  How many times over the years had Javert allowed this man the use of his mouth, his cock, his ass without questioning why he never saw the Mayor without his undershirt?

How could he have missed such a detail?  Had passion really overwhelmed his senses that much?  No, he must have noticed since he could recall it now, which means he must have ignored it.  Amazing that he could ignore that but not the slight Madeleine had made against him when he had sided with the Fantine woman.  Was he truly so rigid that he could forgive all the details, all the evidence that pointed to Madeleine being Valjean when only his personal pride was at stake but when Madeleine had embarrassed him professionally that justice could be done?

Well, that wasn’t entirely true.  Javert had tried to pull back from this strange liaison after the incident with the cart, but Madeleine had pulled him back in with honeyed words and rough hands.

When the letter had come back explaining that Champmatheau was Jean Valjean he had felt like the pettiest man in the world.  Javert cringed to think of the scene he had made in the Mayor’s office, demanding his own resignation, his own punishment for accusing an innocent man 

Madeleine had been so magnanimous regarding his subordinate’s foolishness.  All it had taken was a few smacks to the bottom and a quick fuck over the desk for all to be forgiven.  It was humiliating how easily he had allowed himself to be cajoled that all was well.   

Javert shrugged out of his dressing gown.  It was too late for self-recriminations now.  He had submitted his suspicions and had been proven right; he would just have to take a grim satisfaction in that.  He had a duty to perform, one that was both sweet and vile to him.  Javert finished buttoning his coat and swallowed his pride.   He would make the arrest, he would take this convict back to prison and he would never think of him again.

Duty before all, that was something Javert would never again forget.


End file.
